It's War
by Christy Li
Summary: There is war in the Digital World. The digidestained have to work together to get the territory back on their side. Another Digimon Emperor or something else. And whose going to die? I stink at summaries so just take a look and tell me how you feel about


**It's War**  
By: Christy Li

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Digimon.

**Section 1: The First Mission**

"IZZY! IZZY!! Where the HELL did the BASTRAD I was just fighting go?!" Matt yelled. The Digimon had just disappeared in front of him, right in the middle of their battle.

"I'm looking!" Izzy shot back. He changed his tone to ask something of, "Yolei-"

"I'm already on it."

As they were looking for the Digimon, Tai, dressed in his military type clothing, was on his knees with a small metal box at his side, working rapidly. The metal box provided him with everything he need for the project. Sweat dripped down from the extreme heat created by the energy core just a few feet above him, and he was still able to keep his wits about him. "Izzy- I am two steps away from finishing it. Problem is- the wire colors are totally different from the ones you told me."

Yolei spoke out, "Tai the temperature of the core is- Just GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE!"

"WHAT ARE THE FUCKING COLORS!!!"

Everyone was listening to this rather loud conversation for they were communicating using there trusty ol' digivices. Izzy's voice soon came up quickly telling Tai the directions.

"Yolei, I am going where Tai is right now." Matt started off. He felt something just wasn't right.

That's when everyone heard it. The explosion- not from the core, but from the 'magical' disappearing Digimon from before; he blow the door open, making Tai fly across the room; everyone heard the sickening smack of flesh being smashed onto a metal wall. Izzy listened nervously not being able to do anything from where he sat, at his home computer lab with Yolei monitoring everyone's movement at his side.

Izzy heard the footsteps of the digmon growing near. Then the shifting of clothing, and a weak gasp for air. The digmon had Tai by the throat.

"TAI! TAI! SAY SOMETHING!!" Yolei desperately yelled.

"Yolei!! WHICH WAY TO TAI!?" Matt was at a dead end in the hallway the only directions he could take were left or right.

"To your right Matt." Izzy responded.

"Izzy, Yolei, which way DAMN IT!?!" Matt looked both ways hoping for a sign as to where Tai was.

"Matt I told you to your right!"

"IZZY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! TELL ME!!"

"Yolei…" Izzy said.

"Yeah…"

"We have a problem…" Yeah I would say so. Communications were now down.

Matt started to run to his left. Tai somehow got free from the Digmon's grasp. He ran towards the wires and started to clip the ones Izzy re-laid to him before.

"Hey Sora! Look!" Mimi was pointing out how the Digimon started to drop their weapons and looking around to get an idea on their surroundings.

Tai was yet again backhanded and lifted into the air by his neck. You could see his feet dangled limply while blood droplets fell towards the metal floor below. Hiss struggles started to get weaker and weaker. Steam was shooting out from the pipes. Some blots were falling and popping out of their place. The vibrations from the now uncontrollable core where getting worse.

All of them where listening.

"Tai hold on, please." Matt whispered.

Tai whipped out a dagger he had secured on his belt. He threw it toward the digimon's eye, and was successful in reaching its target. The digmon instantly let go of Tai giving Tai the time he needed to gain some breath, then run toward the control box. He flipped a switch and cut one last wire. That's when the metal around the core gave up.

Tai couldn't hear a thing, complete silence. The last thing he saw and felt was being lifted into the air, everything looked like it was in an anti-gravity atmosphere. Everything seemed tomovingin slow motion as he watched a bolt pierced though his stomach like a bullet. Then for him there was darkness.

As for Matt, he heard and felt the explosion behind him. After he jumped down onto the floor covering his head with his arms and hands. Pieces of debris fell all around him. Some pieces jumped as though it where a rock skipping on water, leaving a tinny line of smoke, just like a cigarette does when lit, only the color of this smoke was black.

He peered behind him to see if nothing else was coming in his direction. He jumped onto his feet and ran toward the smoldering heap of metal and the sparking wire.

"TAI! TAI!!" He coughed some and strained his eyes to see though the smoke in hopes of finding Tai coming up unharmed from out of the rubble, like he usually did.

"TAI SAY SOMETHING!" He walked in some more, he tripped over time thing, he looked at what he tripped over to see the hand of now the dead Digimon.

"Izzy Look!" Yolei pointed to Tai's digivice signal box. If it were red that meant it was working right but right now, it was black and white static.

The other digidestained were making their way toward the cine.

" Kari, TK, Cody, Mimi, Sora, get back here." Izzy commanded. The color on the map, on one of the computer screens, changed color; it was a success. Or was it?

Matt was digging for Tai and found his foot under some of the metal. He pushed some more out of the way and he saw half of Tai, blood very slowly expanding its territory on the floor. Matt frantically pushed the rest off, to see a bullet like whole in Tai's stomach, red marks around his neck, blood from his head, and cuts on his hands and arms. His clothing was ripped and torn in many places.

"Oh god Tai hold on." Matt threw is jacket off, took off his t-shirt ripped it and applied pressure onto his abdomen. He took the strip he ripped and tired it carefully around Tai's head.

He looked down toward Tai's eyes to see them slightly open looking back at him, "…Did…. Did we win?.."Tai managed to get out.

"Yeah, we did Tai. More like you did." Tai gave a meek smile. Matt let Tai's headrest on his lap.

"Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah you can take a nap now."

Tai closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness that engulfed him.

* * *

More to come. Hope you like! Review and tell me if I should continue this or not. What you like and hate about this. I need to know! 


End file.
